


The Digital World of Berena

by booklover1999



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humour, prompt, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover1999/pseuds/booklover1999
Summary: Prompt from tumblr-write the following:-a celebratory text-a loving text-a surprise text-an angry text-a depressing text-a scared text-a text that wasn't send-a text including a picture-a sleepy text-a good morning text-a drunk text-a random text





	

A celebratory text:  
"Ms Campbell,  
I have just received your email and would like to congratulate you on your engagement to Ms Wolfe. I have to admit, I have been waiting for the announcement for some time now. I was beginning to get slightly impatient, but I knew Ms Wolfe had the situation under control. I'm pleased she went with the ring she showed me a photo of. To quote her, "I think it would, um...go with her eyes, maybe?". She was rather nervous about the whole business, but I'm glad she finally proposed.  
I will look forward to my wedding invite. Saturday's are preferable. H. Hanssen."

A loving + good morning text:  
"Good morning darling. I miss you- Cambridge is very lonely, despite the hundred or so other surgeons staying in the same hotel. I miss waking up to your little snores and your fingers tangled in mine, and the way your cheeks twitch when you're waking up. Sorry, a little soppy image there. I don't miss your duvet-hogging though. I hope you and Jason are okay- did you both get your fish and chips last night? Has he got his lunch ready for work? Make sure you both get a GOOD breakfast, I know about your little waffle breakfast dates when I'm away. At least have fruit on them this time?  
Let me know you're okay. Love you to the moon and back, S xx"

A surprise text:  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dearest Evie, happy birthday to you! You're 14 now, how does it feel?! Same as yesterday?! (That's usually the case my dear). We both hope you have a really lovely weekend at the seaside, and can't wait to see you when you get back because we've planned a little surprise for you! It involves us, a spa, a calorific meal out, a theatre trip and a shopping spree at a place of your choosing... Have a brilliant day sweetheart, lots of love Auntie Serena and Auntie Bernie xx"

An angry text:  
"I've just gotten home and found a box in the bin, smelling suspiciously of pizza- I could even see traces of leftover cheese. I swear Serena Campbell, if you've eaten an entire pizza without me whilst we're meant to be doing this healthy eating crap (which was YOUR suggestion, may I add), there will be all hell to pay when you get home from work. Don't even try blaming Jason this time, I've already asked him and he hates melted cheese. So, as punishment, I've hidden the three bottles of Shiraz you bought at Sainsburys yesterday and I will not be telling you where they are until you apologise and buy me a pizza. And a cookie dough, as compensation. We'll talk about this when you get home. Still love you though. Hope your shift isn't too rubbish without me. B x"

A depressing text:  
"Bernie, I know you're in London with Cam but I needed to text you as this may be my last act alive. I knew something had shifted in the world when I woke up this morning, but this... I don't know if I can cope. My life feels empty, already with you gone, but even more so now. I'm trying to breathe through it but I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to cope. I know you're not back for 4 more days, so I thought I'd better take some precautions and send you this. I love you. Best to be on the safe side, seeing as the world is ending. Ending, and in the worst possible way too.  
Sainsburys is out of Shiraz. -S x"

A scared text:  
"BERENICE BLOODY WOLFE GET HOME RIGHT NOW AND GET RID OF THIS MASSIVE SPIDER FROM THE BATHROOM. THERE'S NOT A CAT IN HELL'S CHANCE IM SHOWERING WITH T H A T THING STARING AT MY ARSE CHEEKS. IT LOOKS LIKE A MEATBALL WITH 8 FAT FURRY LEGS. I SCREECHED SO LOUD THE LANDING VIBRATED. PLEASE HURRY UP. S."

A text that wasn't sent: (pre-kiss 1)  
"Serena,  
It's 3:17am and I'm stood having my break on the hospital roof. I can almost picture you in the darkness, asleep in your bed with your arms sprawled out looking like a beautiful starfish, duvet wrapped round your shoulders and face deep in the pillow.   
You always look so radiant at work, especially when you wear that flowing red shirt you seem to love so much. I love it too, though I'd never tell you. That would mean I truly was falling for you, so if I don't say it aloud then it's not happening. Nope. Not happening.  
Except, despite my insistence and refusal to face up to the facts, it is happening. It's happening and it's happening fast, I fall that little bit more every time I see you. Each time you smile, laugh, each time our fingers brush over patient notes, arms brush whilst we get scrubbed in for theatre, gaze cross each other's...   
You are near perfection, Serena Campbell. Not completely perfect, of course- you are way too stubborn sometimes. You're forever fussing over the efficiency of the ward, you refuse to accept compliments, always nag at the state of my desk, steal the lead on operations more times than I've pointed out and hardly ever let me pay for drinks at Albie's.   
But despite your faults, and of which there are many, I can't help falling in love with you. Even just catching a glimpse of you from across the room makes my heart flutter, and when you call my name I swear the ward begins to spin.  
I used to be addicted to cigarettes Serena.   
Now I'm addicted to you."

A text including a picture: (the photo is graffiti saying "fuck Donald Trump", will post to my tumblr booklover-with-many-fascinations)  
"Bernie- been in Berlin today, sightseeing with an old Harvard friend. Out of all the countries I've visited on this break, I think Germany is my favourite. Attached is a photo of part of the Berlin Wall I particularly liked. Thought you would too. Will Skype you later back at the hotel. Love you, S xx"

A sleepy + drunk text:  
"Hey Bernie, did you know otters fall asleep holding hands??? how cute is that! we are otters! I've drunk a lot of happy juice tonight and it's 4 in the morning so I'm going to bed :) Miss you little otter xx S xx"

A random text:  
"Bern- without asking any questions, can you do me a favour please? Bring me in a bra, £10 and the most expensive bottle of alcohol we own? Discreetly. Much thanks. S."


End file.
